


Cocina

by auroradesu



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroradesu/pseuds/auroradesu
Summary: Moxie gets nostalgic about family time while cooking dinner for his team.
Collections: Moxie Hydrangea





	Cocina

While Moxie enjoyed allowing others to cook, there was a feeling of home that came from preparing your own meals. He smiled softly as he held the knife the way his mother taught him.  
  


_'Like this little one. Watch your fingers. That's right! Wonderful, Moxie.'_

His smile grew more as he carefully chopped each vegetable. A melody resonated from his throat as his tail idly swayed to the tune. He could hear familiar sounds like déjà vu drifting past his ears.  
  


' _Mother~ Glee is cutting the potatoes too big!' 'Oh they're fine Mirth~' 'My girls, please work together. And please watch after Moxie.'  
_

_  
_ He chuckled as he remembered helping his sisters peel potatoes. Mirth took her duties rather seriously while Glee wanted the easy way out so dinner would be ready faster. There was one task they could always work together on without much of a fuss; looking after their youngest brother who desperately didn't want to be left out. There was no surprise in the fact that Moxie was always one who wanted attention and at the Hydrangea house, he almost always had it.

_'Wait Moxie! Peel it like thiiiiiis. Yeah yeah! Make sure all the skin is off.' 'Maybe next time you can help over the stove~'_

The tiefling stepped over to the stove in his dorm kitchenette, to examine the heat of the eye he needed to use. He placed his pot of water over it and went back to preparing the rest of the dinner. The hums of dinner preparation, passed along from his mother, picked back up as he chopped, diced, mashed, blended, etc. Having responsibility over himself, gave him a sense of pride that he hadn't felt when he cooked with his family. He could examine his work space and see his family. His mother and sisters and their teachings. His father and brother and their helping hands. The song they shared as they worked as one to create their nourishment that they all helped grow together. His family was his pride. His family was his strength. They would always be with him to nourish his body, mind and soul; be they near or far.

**Author's Note:**

> This song inspired me to write the drabble
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/7hHa5ksUoU3yHESaSutQx3?si=um4r7JjmQ56k_GETA6QVsQ
> 
> Moxie's playlist is here
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3YZIr0Y7PHvcPUyCWr9veE?si=z8AMi2yyQ2yuiVcML8Z6xw


End file.
